Before the Fall
by tutcat
Summary: New challenge fiction what happens if Naruto is like the ninja of old (found beta rewrite soon to come {maybe}) 1-7-17
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto is owned not by me but we all know that if you don't then you have problems. Cause if I did… well let's just say some of what would have happened is going to show itself later in this fic.

Before the Fall

If you're looking for canon in both where this fan fiction goes in the story and ships you may as well stop now. That bull shit from the Manga and Anime will not fly here. The butterfly affect will be felt. 

It was the first new day in the new life of one Usumaki Naruto. It was the day after he got his new apartment from his jiji. It was something new to him, before he would have a curfew and someone to answer too. But now, it was up to himself on what he would and wouldn't do. Being the type of kid that he is, why we find him in the "old" section of the village. Old as in ruins, overgrown, falling apart, and far away from the main village. Do to the section that connected it to the rest having been destroyed sometime during the founding of the village. The place was left derelict and forgot about. Being Never explored, through a misunderstanding it was and old family compound at the time of the founding. Nobody knew it wasn't, but it was the last standing parts of a large base of operations from before the fall.

Naruto had loved going to this place. It was somewhere he could go during the day and he wouldn't be looked at as something bad. Even tho he has never found anything good (i.e. weapons, tools, and scrolls with jutsu) he did find a few sealed chest with some cloths and one or two books he couldn't read. Not knowing it was a completely different language. Which would not have mattered, do to nobody teaches him how to read anyway. Naruto would collect anything he found and place them in one of the few still standing homes. He had learned long ago (1 year) to never bring anything back with him or it would be taken.

That was why today was as going to be the best day. It would be the first time he would spend more than 1/2 an hour here. Do to the time it took to get there and back and the time he had to be back. Today he was going to spend as much time as he wanted. There was one building he wanted to explore but he never did do to never having time to do so. But not anymore, this time he would get to. This building always caught his eye. Unlike all of the rest of the buildings which were a mix of stone and what looked like rusted metal. It looked like it was all stone. Though when he had been in it he had found out it was stone and a real dark colored wood that made up the framework. The inside flooring was some shiny black tile still had a high shine to it after all this time. Stone pillars all over the place and just the entry way. He never explored the place do to the size of it. Just the entry area was almost bigger than the first floor of his jiji's office building. So he had left it alone until he would have time to look at it. Once he was in the building, which told 20+ minutes to get into (the main reason he never explored more of the building), he did a once over the entrance area to make sure he had not missed anything from his previous looks. Not finding anything he began to do what his jiji had told him once.

"When exploring a new place pick one wall and move along it sooner or later you will get back to the same spot. It makes it harder to get lost that way. And always leave markers so you know where you have been and where you have not." said his Jiji

So having used for all of the other buildings that he had been in. He began to explore the vast building. He would end up spending two weeks exploring finding significant stuff. Like on the first day he found a room with clothes which somehow still looked new. Day 5 was what looked like some workout area. It had open area, a track, and what looked like practice dummies along one wall. Not much else was found other than what he would find in other buildings. That was until day 15.

Day 15 started out the same as always find the spot he had stopped at and then continue. Naruto was getting dispirited because he could see the entrance area just down the hall he was on. It looked like he had this last door before he was back to his starting spot. Opening the door he lost all hope that there was some amazing treasure to be found. All he could see was a small cabinet in what looked like a bedroom. A low lying table off to the side with some bedding on the other side of the room. Just to make sure he did not miss anything he went to the cabinet and opened it. What he didn't know at the time was this find would change his life.

This is a new challenge that I had thought up not that long ago. It's one of two that I have on my profile. I'm working on the other as well first chap of the other should be up soon.

Looking for a second writer for both. I'm not good with fluff parts of writing, need someone for that. I could as you can see get the idea, direction, and pace. But fill in the rest to fatten it up not so much.

And yes more from AA will be posted just trying to think what I want to put out but it looks like more Chained world for now and maybe some other Ranma + Nabiki stuff. Trying hard to stay away from the Pokegirl stuff do to LEMONy goodness or I may try cleaning it up…. Not going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the first day of the beginning of Naruto's life as a "Ninja". Naruto thought he was ready for it after studying and training as much as he had. The last four years had been one unexpected find after another. But before Naruto could think of things that had happened to him over the last 4 years. He came up to the front gate of the academy. The place he would be spending the next 4 plus years learning the ninja trade according to the worksheet he was given last week. Getting all the required materials needed for his first year was not easy. The one saving grace was that he could get most if not all the stuff on the list from his findings in all the old buildings. When he had tried to buy the stuff originally it was like always, with bad looks and or no service at all. High prices was one of the things that he hated.

One of the first things Naruto learned after his first two months at his new home was he would not get a fair price or good products. So he would save his money to only use for stuff he could not get or make on his own. His street smarts was already good from when he was in the orphanage. But with the way he was now treated it had to evolve. He never needed clothes from his findings. So he only used his money on food that he needed to supplement what he could not find in the forest hunting, fishing, and plant gathering.

Second thing he had learned was the more he stayed in the old area out of sight of the village proper the happier he was. Even though he wanted friends and others to talk to other than the two at the Ramon stand and the Hokage. He hopes he could fix now that he is going to the academy. Not knowing he had someone who would love to be his friend if not more for the last 2 years. Looking around the court yard, his hopes dropped do to the looks he was getting from most of the adults and older kids. Not wanting to lose hope, he left the court yard to get to his starting classroom.

Opening the door to the classroom, he could see that only two others there. Whom he remembered from the orphanage, tho he had thought they were older. Both had looked up simultaneously hearing the door open. The first one was 4 foot 8 inches slightly muscular with mid back long green haired girl. The girl had not developed much yet but she was already a large A cup going on B. She was dressed in simple civilian clothes that looked like they had seen better days. The other was a giant of a girl to him. The kids of the orphanage had jokingly called her an amazon. She was shapely 6 foot 5 inches at the young age of 13. She already had an hourglass figure older ladies would kill for. With her large C going on D cup breast and wide hips. Unlike most women like her she had the soft not the muscular look most would think of. Her cloths looked a little better but again seemed old. Her shoulder length purple hair was up in warrior braids. The two were part of the only three kids friendly with him. The other was another girl with the name of Tenten. The two had the names Lilli and Musashi respectively. Having not seen them from the time that he had moved out of the orphanage. He did not think they would remember him at all. But that thought was dropped once they had a good look at him.

"Look Lil, is that little Ruto-kun I see there?" Musashi said surprised.

"It looks like it but he doesn't look so little anymore Sashi. Is that you Ruto?" asked Lilli.

"If it isn't two of the three beautiful sirens of the orphanage. And yes it is I hime-chan, Naruto the trouble maker king." He said with a flourish. "I would never think to ever see either of you trying to be ninja. I thought you did not like the idea of being one. Plus you being older than me wouldn't think you would be in the same year." Naruto then hugged both girls simultaneously not seeing the blush neither girl had. Naruto had grown over the years from his short height too a respectable 5 foot 3 inches. After their greeting all three moved to the back of the classroom to set in the back so they could talk and catch up.

Musashi had explained, that it was their intent not to become ninja at first but after spending a year on their own it had become hard on them. Jobs were hard to find and keep. The ones that they could get did not pay well. This was the last thing that they could come up with other than the skin game. Which was not something either girl wanted to do. Even tho it was one of the things female ninja sometimes had to do to get close to a target. They had talked about many other things like how Tenten had been adopted shortly after he had left. Once the class had started to fill up he had told them that during school and in public at least for the near future to treat him as an acquaintance not a friend. So not to hurt their chance with other kids but he would find a way for them to get together so they could be like they had been to help each other out. Not liking it but knowing he was right they had agreed with it. Having seen it first hand at the orphanage. So he moved to the other side of the room to make it safe for them.

"I don't like it Sashi."

"I know Lil, I know but you saw how those first kids had looked at him when they first came in the room. I wish we did not have to do it either but what can you do. He will not allow anything to happen to us like what happened at the orphanage. He still fells bad about us not being adopted because we were friendly with him." Musashi said clearing her eyes of the water build up.

"One day we will be around him like we want. Let's make a deal once we graduate we _**will**_ be with him no mater what. I'm tired of letting others dictate what we can and can't do when it comes to him." Said Lilli passionately.

When he got home, Naruto frowned big time. The academy was not at all what he had expected. Even if it was the first day, they should have at least did some exercises or had classes on what was expected of them in the field. But no it was lectures on the greatness of the village, past ninja, and civilian schooling. He had let it slide at first thinking it was just an introduction class but after looking through books during break he was appalled. It was a good thing he had his own training schedule made up. He would give the academy a month in hope that he was wrong. But just in case he was he had begun to make up a training routine for the girls. To both help them physically and mentally for the life of a ninja. Making copies of the material he wanted to give to the girls he made his way to where they said they lived to make the drop off. Knowing what would happen if he was seen with them he slipped in threw the back way and left it in the refrigerator.

One Month later

Naruto was at his wits end. The students only worked out or exercised twice a week and spared only on Friday. The rest of time was lecture after lecture little hands on at all. That was just the guys, it was much worse for the girls. Exercising once a week and sparring every other week. Musashi and Lilli had originally balked at what Naruto had given them as training. That was until one of the girls they had known from the orphanage, had been captured, raped, and killed. All because she was unable to keep up do to not training. Asking older kunoichi they found out one of the biggest regrets most had been not training when they were young. It was one of the biggest reason there were not that many higher ranked kunoichi. After that, they began to fallow the schedule he had made for them sometimes doing double or triple the work. They went from close to the bottom of the ranks to tied for first place in subjects all but classwork. The both of them had not liked how their Ruto-kun was placed dead last even when he had done better on most practical test. Naruto had told them it likely would happen. He also told them he was going to hide most if not all the skills he had till the graduation exam.

Lilli had later in the middle of the second month got together with Musashi a Naruto. Decided sometime after the six month mark to slowly tone down both Musashi and her marks and abilities to just above average by the end of the first year. Her reasoning was to make it look like the clan kids had closed the gap and now were better than them. They were civilians can't have them be better than " **CLAN** " children could you.

All was going accordingly to plan until they hit the 8 month mark. That day was the first time the class would go on a field trip. The trip was to go to the stadium to watch the chunin exams to get a look at what some could do with chakra and what ninja battles could be like. Naruto had been looking forward to this being they had just had the last week full of lectures on what chakra was and it's uses. So he had been sneaking in to the academy library at night nightly to copy every book and scroll on the subject. Only to find out there was not that much there. So he tried the main library. That was a gold mine, he found the break down of it from different points of view. All kinds of uses how to detect it and even how to store it. The last he found in an old book that looked like it had never been looked at or moved from its original location. He ended up taking that book once he looked in the front cover to find a symbol he recognized from the old section where he currently lived.

Once the class reached the stadium, those that had clans broke away to sit with them the rest had to go to the designated area. Before the beginning of the fights the teachers started to explain what was going on. Naruto did not like what he was hearing when it came to the fights. Jutsu use was not something he was liking. He would make his disunion on it once he can see how the fights played out. Naruto had expected the fighters to hide at the beginning, track, and then take out their opponent with stealth. He was so wrong, what he got was two people standing in front, calling out jutsu, and explaining their moves. Acting more like samurai not ninja. He hoped it was a one time thing but his teachers started to explain it was typical way of battle.

Naruto looked at Musashi and Lilli they both had the same horrified look that he did. The more fights that came along during the exam, the more Naruto knew he did not like the "ninja" of today. By the end of the day he had made up his mind that he would completely follow the way of the ninja he had found. The only thing he had seen that day that he had liked was one of the girls from Suna. Used a seal on her fan, to create a fire so she could infuse it with wind chakra to surprise her opponent with a fire storm attack. The attack had hit but only did minor damage in Naruto's opinion do to her calling out her attack name. Allowing the opponent to mostly dodge. That happened way too much throughout the exam for Naruto's liking.

The day after the exam Naruto had gotten together with the girls to break down what they all thought of what was seen. The girls had broken it down from the kunoichi view point, both theirs and from older kunoichi they know. They discussed the pro and cons of each fighter and fight match up. Then tried to come up with what each fighter should or should not of done. Naruto had for the most part stayed with tactics of the now ninja during that whole time. When it was all over Naruto had asked if he could give a new style of tactics opinion to the girls. The two had given him the OK, so he had gone over everything again but in how the old way would have done them. It did not take long for the two to see where Naruto was going with his tactics. Musashi had said she liked it and so did Lilli but neither could come up on a way to train to be that way. That's when Naruto had explained to them that he had been training in that style for over the last 3 plus years. He also explained after watching the exams he was going to train almost exclusively that way now. Lilli had asked if they were invited too. To which he gave a smile and explained how to get to his new location for training after school let out.

Naruto sat on his bed after leaving the girls looking at the one thing that had started his new way of life. It was a book. A book with only 25 pages. It was a colorful book with pictures and words. That book was a kids book on the alphabet. With that one book he did start learning the language of the people that lived in the old section. With that book was others more complex. In that one room he had all the books needed to have an intermediate understanding of the language. What he did not know at the time was he had found one of the many storage locations for learning.

That's all for now. Next chap Mostly flashback


	3. Chapter 3

I know I had said this was to be flashback mostly but change of plan.

4 years later academy graduation finals test week

We see our three stoic ninja in training setting together in the back as usual. Musashi and Lilli had for gone their plan 3 weeks into the new training and moved into the old section with Naruto. It had the bonus of allowing them to pool all their money together to get the required food and supplies needed. That and it saved time so they could begin working out straight out of class.

Musashi had grown into a towering curvaceous 7 foot 3 inches. Her figure improved as well now she was a solid perky DD and her hips had flared out to match. From the side view she had an excellent S curve that all love to see. Hair still up in warrior braids but with _**extras**_. At the ends of the braids she had small metal beads. Her hair had three braided "tails" that extended from the nape of the neck. She ware them with the two (2 inch thick) hanging over her front one to each side. With the rest in a thick braid going straight down her back to the top of her supple backside. Clothing was something that had made many have fits when she had stepped threw the door that day. She had gone from her conservative sweatpants and sweater combination to a revealing X-class kunoichi apparel. On her feet were 6 inch high stiletto thigh high leather boots. Covering her backside was your standard tight leather butty shorts with a hint of the thong underneath it. Her top consisted of a leather 1/2 cup corset to match the rest of the outfit. Around her neck she wore a thin black lace choker. Over all this she wore a shear see threw hooded cloak. Her makeup was done in a way to highlight her eyes, with dark colors so the iris would pop. The thing that had a few of the people tripping was the color of her finger nails and eyes were a bright neon orange. Even if the last time, they had seen she was a brown eyed girl. On her arms were fingered less open palm upper arm leather (you see the theme) gloves. Each peace of clothing had a two inch wide strip of a fishnet style elastic fabric going down the sides.

" _Must be contacts_." thought a few.

What none of the others could see or more like could not get passed the picture she made. Was the clothes and hair had many hidden features. First the boots, the front was steel toed with a sharpened bill. The stiletto of the boot was actually removable ice pick. To keep the ice pick from digging in she used chakra as a form of chakra control. The shin part of the boots were armored same with the part covering the knee. Next was the shorts, they were steel weave enforced and armored to protect her woman hood and ovaries. It was to act more or less like a soft but hard, if need be, cup to protect her form strikes down there. Her gloves, had armor over the forearms and steel sections over the knuckles to act as hidden brass knuckles. The corset also was armored to protect the vitals. You would think with having only 1/2 cups her assets would pop out during activity but that too was chakra control exercise. There was more hidden features in all the clothes' hair and cloak included. What she was is the human equivalent of a 'Q ship'.

In other words she's a hard hitting moderately armored warrior. But had a look of your typical "working" girl from the red light district which many of the girls had said. Some to her face but most behind her back.

Sakura and Ino the leaders of the Sasuke fan club. Had popped off the loudest. "What the hell are you wearing? You slut, you wearing that so you could get Sasuke-kun to fall for you or something? He will never stoup down to your level for a girl you whore." {There was much more but I don't want to bring us all down do to the stupidity.}

Musashi waited until the two fan girls had started to lose steam. "Why would I try for that emotional stunted, holier than thou, weak boy. When I could have someone that actually talks, pays attention, and wants to be around me. Unlike your 'precious' Sas _ **uke**_ -kun." After that she went back to talking with Lilli and Naruto in the newest code speak they had developed.

Lilli however was dressed more like a front line A.N.B.U. with the skin tight armored suit gloves and graves minus the weapons. The only thing different was she had heavy steal toed combat boots on. She still had her long free flowing hair but it was in a high ponytail which still reached the butt. Unlike Musashi she did not spring up much in height only just hitting 5 foot. She made up the lack of height with muscle. Arguably the strongest unaided female in all Konohagakure. To keep herself from looking like a muscle bound freak with the help of older kunoichi. She did add a layer of fat all over her body to soften her body shape. Now she only looked like your standard fitness trainer. With the fat layer she could finally break the B barrier to a firm C cup. She too had orange finger nails and eyes.

Naruto also was different that what was normal for him. Puberty had been good for Naruto. He now stands at a very respectable 6 foot 2 inches. He was getting laughed at do to the old prototypical 'ninja' outfit he was wearing without head covering. His hair was done up in shoulder length dreads but had different dark color fabric woven in to break up not only his golden hair color but also his shape. He too had orange eyes and fingernails. Both Lilli and Naruto's clothing had hidden features as well.

For the rest of the time until the testing started the three ignored everyone no matter what was said or done. Threw out all that time only two people had not either laughed or slung bad remarks at them. One was the shy Hyuga Hinata, only because she was still trying to figure out a problem she had been working on for the last 2 years. The other was Nara Shikamaru who had looked at the three from the corner of his eyes in his sleeping position. He however had restudied the three carefully.

" _Something doesn't seem right."_ Shikamaru thought. He knew that the change of clothes meant something but he could not come up with what it was. Other than it was them saying 'now we will show our true… skills'. But that still did not make sense to Shika _"Why do it now and not after graduation…?"_ Shikamaru took a quick look around the class then back to the three. 30 seconds later Shikamaru had sat up straight.

[I think Shikamaru may have an idea of what we are about to do.] said Lilli once she saw Shika sit up the way he did.

[Figures he would. I had an idea he was smarter than he let on.] remarked Musashi.

[It doesn't matter its too late for him to worn the others. So all that laziness has just came back to bite him in the ass. All those arrogant as fuck clan kids are about to get a bad case of getting the shit kicked out of them.] Naruto said with a chuckle. They had to stop with their conversation do to the chuunin teachers had shown up to start the paper test.

Unknown to all, the class was being watched by most of the elite jounin, heads of all departments, clan heads, and the hokage. There was significant talk among everyone about the three. Not much was said about Lilli, tho she did get much praise for her dedication to the life of a ninja. The less said about Naruto the better. Now Musashi, almost all was derogatory. There was only two persons that had voiced up positive in Musashi's choice in attire. Those people were the X-class kunoichi section head and Mitarashi Anko.

Anko decided to shut everyone up with just a few words. "If you all are too stupid to not see what is going on in front of you should all be either demoted or fired. That goes especially for you Kurenai. I can't wait to see those three in the practical exams. Well I'm out of here I got to see this up close." Both her and the X kunoichi head vanished headed to the academy to watch. It was not long after that they all relocated to the outside testing area at the academy.

The kids had filed out to begin the practical testing all but three were surprised to see all the people there to watch. Testing was going as it normally did with Sasuke having the best scores in throwing stars and kunai. That was until the three went, they had purposely gone last just to upstage the Uchiha. The test was to hit targets from the 3 different difficulty levels max score was 60 points. Most civilian kids' avg 30 points the clan kids ranged from 40 - 46 points but Sasuke had 50 points which he had lorded over all with. All three had purposely brought neon bright colored stars and kunai to the test. To make sure nobody messed with any of the scores. The three began simultaneously do to having three different colors (orange, red, and blue) once done. The chuunin had to score the test. When done he had to announce the perfect scores of 60 points for all three.

Sasuke was mad _" How could they do better than and elite Uchiha nobody is better than an Uchiha."_

Much complaining about cheaters and other not so kind things was said. The next test was started. For the rest of the test up until the sparing it went like that. Sasuke would score the best and be smug until the three would test shattering his score with perfects or better. Sasuke was getting madder and madder as the day went along.

The sparring test was a 5 minute fight with one of the ten chuunin selected at random. The target of the test was to either land a hit or last as long as you could. Sasuke had gone first like always to pad his ego. He passed in a good time of two minutes to hit the chuunin. Few had hit their opponent most had just lasted 3 to 3.5 minutes before going down. Lilli had gone first, she not only beat Sasuke's time by 10 seconds she had also knocked out her opponent. Naruto also beat his time with a knockout but by 30 seconds.

Musashi had come up to take her test. Once she got into the ring, she began to slide the cloak off seductively still walking forward. First only showing her shoulders and collar. Slowly letting it slip off to the ground she had her hands glide over her body in a sinful way as she was getting closer. Once in the chuunin's personal space, Musashi lightly drew her left hand across the mans jaw. As she did she stepped back turned around went to her cloak and picked it up to put it back on. Now dressed she left the ring to set back down with Naruto and Lilli.

Before anyone could yell at Musashi for leaving the ring before the spar could begin. Anko and the X kunoichi head started laughing and rolling on the ground. It took some time but once Anko had calmed down to where she only snickered every few seconds she explained why she was like that. "You all don't get it do you? Teehee God you people, (snort) the second she touched him she won the fight not only did she hit him as per the test perimeters. If the head medic would check for poison you will find a test drug sitting in his blood stream. Now girl when you graduate come see me I'll teach you every thing I can on poisons." Both ladies vanished afterwords.

The head medic moved over to the chuunin and checked his jaw area. Just as Anko had said there was both an area of irritation and a chemical compound in the blood, exactly where Musashi had touched. The chemical compound was one that is used for testing new medics how to find poisons. After confirming all this and stating so the medic left the ring area to go back to her seat.

Sasuke had finally lost it. He would not be shown up by these lower class nobodies. He stomped his way up to the three focusing on Naruto. "Fight me."

Naruto blinked then blinked again "Excuse me?"

"I said fight me." the Uchiha seethe. _"How dare this cretin ignore me."_ This statement had the effect of getting most of the surrounding peoples attention. Most of the higher-ups frowned at his action. Nobody could comment on it do to Naruto's comment.

"No"

"What do you mean No."

"What part of N O do you not understand Uchiha? It is not that hard of a concept. I know nobody has ever said that word to you since what happened to your family. But the rest of us humans have heard the word and know its meaning." Lilli said in a condescending manor.

"Besides, we have more test to take. We are not here for you to bump up your fragile little ego. We are here to prove ourselves worthy to be ninja of Konohagakure." Musashi stated. Few of the clan heads had frowned at the way the three had talked down to someone of a higher station than them. But the department heads had smiled on how focused the three were to proving themselves.

"Now excuse us we need to get over to the next testing station." Naruto says before they all turned their back to the Uchiha and began to walk away. "Get over yourself Uchiha your not as good as you think you are." Naruto's parting shot had blown the Uchiha's hold on his anger.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he began to do hand signs quickly "Goukakyuu no …" never got to finish his jutsu off. The three had reacted on the sound of the first syllable of Sasuke's announcement of his attack. Musashi had done a spin kick at his face. Naruto had done a quick step to grab Sasuke's right hand with a slide to the left to put him in an arm bar breaking the hand sign sequence. But it was Lilli's move that may have caused the three to lose all hope of becoming respected ninja.

All she did was a simple elbow strike to the Uchiha's stomach. How could that be such an unspeakable crime you say. Well normally it wasn't, but here it forced one emotionally challenged elite wannabe's head to tip forward 4 inches, 2 inches to the right, and down 3. That still does not make the move bad in any way. What did is the fact Naruto and Lilli are way faster than Musashi. Musashi had expected the Uchiha's head to be in one place when she kicked. And it was there when the kick started but by time it landed it was not where it was supposed to be. With that movement a kick which would have landed with the ball of her foot smashing into his cheek. Ended up lining the last Uchiha's left eye with the ever sharp stiletto.

An:

Yes, I am that type of bastard to leave with a Cliff like that. Leave reviews no flames please constructive is welcomed. O u t


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, Lilli, and Musashi sat in one of the academy classrooms separated and alone under anbu guard. Their seating was evenly distanced. They could not look at each other do to facing out from their triangle shape seating arrangement. When forced into the room they were told not to talk or communicate . The girls had upon being pushed into the room started crying and sniffling sometime loudly but mostly quietly. Naruto alternatively had stayed quiet with his head down on the desk. Even if it looked like he was covering his face so nobody would see him cry. What he was doing was trying to cover his smile and laughter from the hidden communication that Lilli and Musashi were having about some clan heads and anbu. Naruto then started to think back the training he and the girls had gone through.

 **Flashback**

Finding that children's book and others had opened Naruto's world up to many new things. He had spent every waking moment trying to learn to read and understand what was in the books. It was around the 6 month mark when he was at the point that he was not opening the dictionary he had found every 2 minutes. Just able to get by without major problems. He could not understand why it did not help when he was in the main village. When he got to that point he went to his storage points for some other books that covered different things. What he found was stuff on farming, hunting, and survival. He would end up keeping the hunting and survival books on or near his person at all times.

Having those two books allowed Naruto to go from one good meal a day to four or five smaller, but perfect for his metabolism, meals a day. They thought he had ungodly energy before now it was 10 times more. Now that his body was not running on fumes it could reapply the energy to areas of neglect like his brain and growth. Naruto's brain now being feed the correct amount of needed materials began to reconnect or in some places make new functions other than the ones he had. Now that he was not only running on base functions he could recall more, think on harder problems, and see things that are going on around him easier. Where he normally would get bored or lose focus easy. By the time Naruto was 75% health from the 20% he started out at he began to notice pictures and diagrams on the walls if looked at in the correct lighting. He before only thought it was the work of shadows. Following a few of the pictures on what to do in certain areas he could find flush cabinet doors that held more items of interest.

In one of the cabinets he received the book and scrolls on how he would live his life. In the cabinet he found a journal. The first words read from it had galvanized Naruto into changing his life.

To whom that has found this journal,

I make my final request as a dead man. That either yourself or someone close to you take up my legacy. In this hidden cabinet is all the training manuals I could find on the old ways. I have had my doubts about how things are changing over the years. The clans are not staying in the shadows anymore…

So seeing it was someone's last wish Naruto was going to try his hardest to take up the man's legacy. Reading the manuals he notices that the training was for being a ninja. Some of it did not seem right like he never remembers seeing anyone use a bow and arrow. The manual had said you had to work up from killing form distance to slowly graduate to killing with your hands.

Musashi and Lilli joining him in learning how to be a ninja the old way had been a great boon. First it was Lilli finding out and showing Naruto that he was actually reading a different language. Her and Musashi would trade off with Naruto daily for two hours of learning to read and writing. They would teach him what he needed to know for the village and he would teach this new one.

The book Naruto found on chakra uses and application opened many ways to modify their equipment to deter use in the old way. Seals was another way as well. The best thing they found was the contact and silence seals. Placing both on arrows made devastating effects especially went used for area effect jutsu. Say you load an arrow with a fireball jutsu you would aim at the tree between you and your target. Because you are not attacking the target you have no killing intent for the target to scan for. You shoot the tree and hit it, to which the contact seal fires off blasting firewall in the direction the arrow was going torching the tree and anything behind it. It was small things you could do to change the battlefield in you favor the old way pushed.

Getting their chakra release was a bad day for Naruto. It would have been fine if he was still in as bad of shape as he was before getting good food. The problem happen because certain individuals placed restriction seals on him as a baby. The fox's chakra to be filtered into his body during all this time was being restricted to only 1% of the 1% the Main seal was meant to allow threw. There ended up being a massive back flow buildup ready to find any way to get free. So when the churning in charge sent chakra through his system to activate it the dam broke and … well the best way to describe it… they were lucky nobody was in the room, near the outside wall of the classroom, or the next 100 meters. It was like a shape charge went off. The chuunin was lucky he had seen the flash of the seal failing or he would have died in the explosion. You may think 'how did they find out that there was a seal and what seal type?' Well if you looked at the wall that surrounds the academy grounds you would see that seal and all the other unauthorized seals burned into it. Naruto was hospitalized for four weeks even with his healing. All the bones in his chest shattered. Muscle and skin over his upper body shredded he would have bled out if not for the anbu being on standby in case he had a demonic chakra flare up.

Many people died that day. Everybody that had a hand on sealing Naruto had been sent to T & I. By the time it was all over, a little over 300 people (3/4 of root) died. The practice of sealing people no matter why was put on hold for over a year and all seals had to be registered. There had to be a way to remove the seal or it was not allowed to be used. Some clans argued about it but one reminder of what could've happened stopped them flat.

When Naruto was healthy enough to leave he was released. The doctors had let him go thinking all was good. But things were not what they seemed. When checked they only checked if the repairs were stable. What the did not check was how the repairs were done. You see Naruto was in the beginning stages of puberty which in itself was not so bad. But Kyuubi had never been through a male puberty only female. Kyuubi had not learned the Naruto's male body from repairing it yet. So with Naruto in critical did what it knew. Unknown to the doctors or Naruto, his upper body was repaired as if it was female do to only knowing the makeup of the female body at the time. So at first there was no notice of the change but with both male and female hormones flushing though his body things went weird fast. Muscle growth was as a male but he had softened up with a layer of fat to take a female shape but more muscular. Naruto's face had smoothed out to a more feminine facial features to the point he could pass as either male or female. When his breast started to grow none of them had thought anything of it until two weeks in he was about an B cup and still growing. By time they had stopped he ended up full C going on D cup Lilli ranted and raved for days when he had past her in cup size. To hide the growth of his breast he at first wear baby clothes but once he was a B or more with the help of Lilli and Musashi used breast wraps. Later on he like the other two moved to a corset with seals to hide the shape and fact he had breast. Also, a jacket or vest to break up the shape.

At the beginning of the changes Naruto started to shy away from Lilli and Musashi but the two would have none of that. They had finally convinced him that no matter what changes he went through they would never leave him. Then joked that now that he was part female he was there boyfriend and girlfriend all in one. That night and nightly afterwards they all would sleep in the same bed together. It was not long after that point that Musashi had cornered one of her elder kunoichi friends to get the hand signs for the pregnancy jutsu. The group became sexually active. Most would say they may be too young but what they had read made them realized life was short in the field they were going to.

12321

Training training training that's all they did but not today. This day was the first time to put it all to work. The three are using the two month time off from the academy to start practicing their field. It did not take long for them to find the first of many bandit groups. The group they had found was small. Only 10 members strong, this group was smart in their way of doing things. They never killed or raped anyone. Only stole things never more that 10% of what a caravan had on them. This had an effect of not getting in the sites of the law. So they were so not ready for the three to come in to eliminate them. The bandit group had been sitting around the campfire talking about their next job they were thinking of doing. Not knowing that this was going to be the last few seconds of life. The first sign of trouble was the arrival of arrows in the foreheads of three bandits. But before anyone had reacted to it three more had the same thing happen to them. That had them jump up but that did not save the next three from getting an arrow to the head either. The last guy tried to run but he received an arrow to each knee from the back dropping him face first to the ground. Before he could react three sets of legs landed next to him.

"This one will be yours." said a male voice. He then felt a hand on the back then his world went black. Lilli cried having to kill that way. She did not feel it when using the bow. When using the bow it was like hunting but to have to kill with a knife up close was different. To actually feel the life leave her target was something she could not take. Musashi had walked up behind Lilli to surround her in a hug. Naruto had held Lilli's face with his hands. "I know it hurts, But this is the life we live. As long as it hurts it shows we are human. Now Musashi will stay with you while I check the things that they had. What he found was six months supply of food, small supply of weaponry, a about half a million in gems and loose money. Sealing all of it up, They were off to the next target. The next 4 sets of targets were taken out that same way taking turns finishing the last one. By the end of the first week, they had killed over 100 bandits. The next set of targets were going to be inside some villages. Rapist, drug dealers, and corrupt lawmen. The first target was a dealer they found dealing opium. This kill was a soft kill with a poison scratch from Musashi's nails. The kill was smooth, while the target was in the market area she walked by him and scratched his hand when she bumped him. It took 20 minutes for the drug to start affecting the man. The man started to feel the affects he headed to his home. The three followed him to his home. Once there they found he had six guards all of which were easy to get rid of, civilians with a weapon each. Using gloves so not to leave any fingerprints searched the entire home from top to basement. The search unveiled much, significant documents that showed where and who the drugs came from, loads of money, and something they did not expect to find. Again they sealed everything but the drugs. Once done staged the home as if the guards had been fighting which started the fire.

By the end of the two month time off, in the areas around Konohagakure many drug dealers disappeared, 5 warehouses burned down, 15 small bandit groups eliminated, and 10 lawmakers either dead or found out to be corrupt. Many orphanages found many months of food left at their door. Whenever the information lead to anything large they would drop off the information in a place that an anbu agent would find it. After finding out the type of money could be found out there and the experience gained. It was planned to do this every time the academy was on break. It also was a test bed for new equipment.

12321

The last year of the academy was the first time that they tried to take on real ninja. One time they were out they came by a bounty hunter's hut. Musashi had entered, being she did look older, picked up a bingo book. Using the book they hunted down one of the E ranked missing-nin from Konohagakure. They found the ninja in a bar looking for a good time. Musashi looking as adult that she does was the one that went in after redressing to look the part. It was a quick pick up for Musashi, when she got him to follow her out of the bar. They snatched him up when he passed the alley that Naruto and Lilli were waiting in. The fact that his bounty was for him alive was the only reason they did not take him from a distance. The speed and brutality of the take down stopped the missing nin. When snatched and thrown down Naruto having learned from the book on chakra uses pulsed his chakra randomly to disrupt any attempt to use jutsu to escape. Lilli smashed his hands to break them just in case he got away. And Musashi put him to sleep by drugging him. He was then stripped of everything and dropped of at the bounty office. Over the year 20 more E ranked ninja were caught.

 **Flashback no jutsu end**

Naruto's train of thought was broken when the door of the room opened letting the Hokage, academy head, and the A.N.B.U. leader. The look on the homages face had set off warning signals in Naruto's head that what they did or said would determine the rest of their lives. So while setting up he sent out a coded message to get them all on the same page.

"We are here to determine if you three should be allowed to continue testing to become ninja or kick you out of the program altogether for injuring a fellow student the way you did." said the Hokage. Naruto was about to blow his top but stopped himself. Just to see what else would come out of the Hokage's mouth. "I'm most disappointed in the three of you. Your actions have caused one of our most promising young ninja to lose an eye. Not only that but from a clan with a eye blood limit which he is the last loyal member of." That last bit had set both Musashi and Lilli off but again Naruto's coded message held them back.

"Are you done? So I could speak in our defense _**Hokage sama**_." Naruto said calm and concise. The hokage and anbu leader had flinched. Naruto never called anyone by their title or with honorifics. The hokage had known his relationship with Naruto had been strained over the last few years but they were still friendly. For the young man to switch to his title and then add honorifics he knew things had just gone bad.

Tiger had information that the hokage did not have on the three junior ninja in front of him. He knew that the three had been hunting E rank missing nin over the last year. The last two captures they did he had Cat follow them to report on how they did the jobs. Cat had reported if it was not for luck on having known who the target was beforehand she would not of tracked them before during or after the job. It was like they knew when they were being watched so they would move to a different location. As if they could sense chakra usage near them. Then the report noted on take down of the target they disabled the hands so there would be no hand signs. The last thing that she had noted was no chakra usage was detected. Tiger thought about the information for a few seconds then just to check he released a minuscule amount of chakra. Almost immediately all three twitched. Naruto sat up, Musashi's head turned, and Lilli's hair seemed to puff out like a cat for a split second. Now knowing what he did he knew that the three were even better than what he expected. So he had to jump in before things got out of hand. "I have a question for the three of you. There is no right or wrong answer just your answer. Do any of you three have any regrets from what has happened?" ask Tiger.

As if in stereo all three answered "No we would have done it again." with their head held high.

The hokage was about to go off but Tiger had held up his hand and walked up to Naruto reaching into his pocket. After pulling out the object he dropped it on the desk in front of Naruto. "I expect the first five at the drop off location in two weeks or we will have a problem. Everything you need is in this book now get out of my face." He waved them off. Not two seconds later the three were gone. In there place was the chakra cuffs and shackles put on them. "As I thought." he said out loud. "I knew there was more to them. Cat you are their watcher and contact make sure they know who you are. And if they have any questions they can go to you. They only answer to you nobody else make that clear. Chain of command is as Hunter. Now go." All there was is a sound of fabric and then nothing. Turning to the hokage "I just saved you from losing possibly the greatest hunter-nin squad ever to have been put together. Those three have been hunting for over one year that we can prove but have suspicion it may be around three years. Only hunting ninja the last year. The reason I say they may be the best. Remember Rhino and how he lost it? Well he was put in the bingo book as a E class missing nin to keep hunter nin from going after him to only get killed by him. Those three punched his ticket last month after debriefing him before putting him down permanently. He said and I quote 'I never saw it coming. One minute all is good the next my hands are broken and all escape jutsu won't work then black. When I wake up I'm in anbu hands.' Knowing what I do and what Cat has reported, the fact that the Uchiha only lost an eye was a miracle. They are now junior hunter nin until the test I just gave is over. At which time they will become full hunter nin. That was the first reason for what I did. The other was to get them out of sight and mind, if they had stayed in the village once it gets out what happened and who did it. The ninja and civilians would take shots at them both verbally and physically. The death toll would be large before things would settle down. And finally when was the last time you could be in the same room with a jinchuuriki and not feel or sense their chakra at all? I bet you didn't even feel the chakra spike I did but they all did."

12321

Musashi led the group into the shop they had found out Tenten worked at to pick up their fully functional equipment that was on order. Tenten had been salivating over some designs they made and modifications wanted to regular items. The fact that most of the items were either lined or made of chakra metal had her head spin. She also knew that their clothes had chakra metal woven into them. Once that all the equipment was picked up they left the shop after each of them gave the girl a goodbye kiss and grope making the girl blush badly. The group had taken Tenten's virginity as a graduation gift last year and was always there for the girl if she had an problem that needed to be taken care of. It was something she did at least once every two weeks sometimes more. Guaranteed to be by when she went on a mission that lasted more than four days with the teammates she had. She also had no problem with Naruto's status being someone who like the feminine looking men.

When they got home in the old section they found a cat masked anbu waiting for them.

45654

That's right they won't be a part of the teams. How will the village react to the damaging of the Uchiha. R&R plz


	5. Chapter 5

Cat had many thoughts going thru her mind as she traveled to the home of the team that she is now charged with. She knew what her job entailed but was she the right one for it. Being more of a strategic fighter with a specialty in kenjutsu play. Not having the mental or skills to be what this team was setting itself to be. Hunter/killer slash capture/intelligence field, where she is a point me in the direction of the problem and I will fix it, this group was 'you got a problem? You mean you had a problem.' She also knew that teams like this needed something to ground them to the here and now or they can go off the rails, like Rhino did. To be that ground she had an idea, but she kind of did not know if she would allow it to happen. She has seen what they get to doing as a way to reaffirm themselves that they are human after each job once back home. Getting other kunoichi involved to help may be the only way to solidify and spread the burden out so it did not become a crux. Also she has seen the affect and how worn-out Tenten was the last time they got a hold of her. She saw how much the girl loved it but they had nearly put that girl in a coma by time they stop on her. The fact that it continued for 6 more hours after she dropped was why getting help if she goes that route was a must. Finding out what the three really wanted in life now and in the future was a must. Helping them get it or move in that direction would help ground them. Some other thoughts flashed in her mind but movement had brought her back to the here and now.

Having not heard or sensed them coming was something she was never going to get used to happening. The fact that they had her dead to rights for who knows how long having seen what they could do to a bandit camp. Somewhat excited/scared the crap out of her so much she felt her panties moisten just a little bit. She knew if not for her anbu uniform her nipples would be showing big time. So she stud there with her hands splayed out so they could see she was not holding anything or trying any hand signs. As if they knew she was about to talk the male of the group put his hand up to stop her as to say wait. The tall one, she knew to be named Musashi continued past her to go in the building she had seen them enter most of the time she had seen them here. One minute later she came back out with a scroll box. The other female Lilli she believed was named walked up to her and pulled something out of a pocket to show her. The item was what looked like a choker with the leaf symbol on it. After looking at it she took a quick look at the three and saw both girls had the same thing on but in their case it was worn as a bracelet. Naruto looked like it was woven in his hair. So she took it and put it on as a choker, not thinking much to it. She felt her chakra pulse once then smother out. She then seen Lilli nod one time.

"We had to make sure you were you, not some fake. We are tired of those fakes trying to come on this land to either capture us or take things. It was a good thing that you only went this far any farther you may have been killed. There are seals all around to stop people who do not belong here stay out. That is your ticket in now that it is registered to you. We know you have been following us for the last 2 months, after what happened earlier it must have been you this hole time. That is why we had opened the first and second layer to your signature." Naruto said before taking out the book that Tiger gave him. He then opened the book to the first page that had missing nin on it. Showing the picture Musashi opens the scroll box and pulls out one at which Naruto dog eared the picture. This happens 3 more times. The next 5 go by before another scroll is pulled out, this goes on of and on until a total of 21 scrolls are placed down. "Each of these we ran into during other hunts but knew we could not turn are still alive but in a medical coma, then put in stasis and seals. Now that they are out of this box you have about 2 to 3 hours to unseal them. We have seen the last on the list that we are to get but there is no way for us to get him and be back by the two week deadline. Also anything you say or do is free from spying of any type. Dual triple layer seals both above and below ground, genjutsu of multiple types and the fact that we are speaking a different language just to make sure it's safe. Now other than this stuff why are you here?"

Cat was speechless, she knew they had hunted and was following them on some of them but to have missed that much was extraordinary. Well she had her orders so she raised her hands and took off her mask "My name is Uzuki Yūgao and I am as you have most likely read already. I'm your watcher/point of contact. Any contact that you need with the 'village' is by me. Anything the 'village' needs from you will come from me. Let me make this clear NO one is able to give you orders but me and I do mean NOBODY can do so, without me there to verify the order. Your group is under the Hunter protocols. Which mean, You are independent from the 'village' if captured the 'village' knows nothing. All monies must be supplied by you. All equipment supplied by you. All the 'village' can give you is a place to come back to. I on the other hand can provide emotional, information, and if needed (cough) physical reminder you are human. For all accounts you're a new 'village' that has a working contract with the Konoha no Sato to take missions that we can't or won't do. I have also been told to tell you that because you have bought this land out right from the daimyo this area is to be considered an "independent" section of the main village. This district is to be on par with the Uchiha and Hyuga districts even if your lands are four or five times the size of both combined. Last but not least you are not to be seen in the main village for at least one month to try to let the excitement cool down some. Is there anything that you need me to get from the village for you?"

"Yes, if you can get the two ladies that left the graduation test earlier and have them here in two hours please we have some questions for them. Let's see, drop the letter Musashi is putting together to a genin named Tenten. You should know her you have seen her here before. Last thing is take the money that comes from turning them into set up a bank account. You will be able to use that account to buy anything that we may need in the village. It would be best that you did that before you drop that letter off. Tenten may have some supplies for us. Once you get back with word on if Tiger still wants us to take that guy out we can figure out what to do." said Lilli. Yūgao left five minutes later with the letter for Tenten.

One hour and half later Anko and the head of the X section of missions showed up at the meeting point. The section head introduce herself as Lychee. Together they set up an training schedule to start some time in the next month in both poison and X lessons to help do their job correctly.

Yūgao entered Tenten's shop just after leaving the bank. Finding the girl at the front desk sharpening a fighting dagger. "I have a letter for you genin Tenten from Musashi, Lilli, and Naruto. They said to give this to you and wait for you to answer it." Tenten looked up at the one talking to her and saw the choker recognizing the fūinjutsu seal she helped make. Taking the letter and reading it she found out that the three would not be around much over the next month. And it had asked her to put together a deep strike package together to be ready for when they get back. Plus it had say to get her fine ass over to their house now if she wanted to get her fix for the month. Yelling back at the forge area she said she was going to be out for a few hours.

Hedeki Karma was a former leaf genin, technically he never passed the second test having used his genjutsu to fake his death to leave the leaf village. Life for him was great, he never had to worry about clan business, or village orders. Drifting from place to place doing whatever he wanted. That was over one year ago, lately that was not the way things have been. Everyone he knew that were missing nin of the same level as himself have been disappearing. The safety of numbers going away, even the safety of small bandit camps had gone away. The only way he could think of for safety was to move to bigger villages or become part of one of the large bandit groups. So here he was traveling near one of the normally off limit areas for those that did not want to be in the sights of the hunter nin. He was not even aware when it happened but one second he was walking down the path and the next he was waking up looking at Mitarashi Anko. That same kind of thing happened 20 different times in various degree.

Tiger sat with the hunter section head talking about the new crew he has setup. The fact that his anbu did not see or know about all this was eye opening. Three non ninja had left the village, destroyed bandit camps, and hunted multiple E class missing nin without his people knowing about it. He needed to test them but he would need to have safeguards in place. So he was asking the hunter division for a team to backup the team. But the only team of hunters like what he wanted will not be available for three months. _"Well I can give them the go ahead and upgrade the available classes to D and lower C class. Plus now they might open their operational envelope to all of Hi no Kuni."_ Making sure word got out to Cat about the upgrade he got back to how and who he was going to test them.

Getting the upgrade go ahead was something the three has been looking forward to for six months. There was someone they had information on but couldn't work on do to restrictions. The man was a collector of things, both animent and inanimate objects. Now that they have the fully functional equipment doing the assault of the man's bunker like villa was not as hard. Some of the things said to be housed there would greatly help them. Also finding out the the villa is on top of one of the storage safe house locations did not hurt any. Taking out all the information that the three had gathered over time on the villa from different means. A plan of infiltration is devised, to get in as quiet as possible, locate the storage, seal all that is there and get out. Objects of opportunity notwithstanding. If the opportunity shows itself take the collector do to his very high price on his head that the Water and Earth Daimyo's each. Having the Independent, bounty hunters, and a copy of the full ninja bingo books allowed them to see what jobs coincide with what they are currently working on. Looking at the books they found that at least 20 missing nin from E - B and a possible A are rumored to be in his employ. All of which when looking at the bio's are big flashy types that would scare most hunters off knowing they would have to fight that many. But not Musashi, Lilli, and Naruto this was the perfect target. With no light types, little to no chance at there being a chakra sensor of significant quality. Plus in an enclosed environment with a client's treasures all around would stop most from using there jutsu.

Having had one last meeting with Yūgao before leaving the three traveled the long way to the villa to lose the anbu tail they had. Once line of sight was broken they activated the seals on there clothes and stopped. Hiding to see if the followers are the real or fake anbu. When the anbu arrived at the location it was seen that it was the fake ones again. A team of four in the standard pursuit formation. Unfortunately for them it put them right where the team wanted them to be . The rear man did not see the slight blur of motion that allowed a hand to leave Musashi's cloak. The same hand that held a poison senbon, the same senbon that struck the man in the nape of the neck putting the man in a death like state. Sealing the man away she brought out her bow. The left man paid no attention to the mossy branch next to him, that was until that moss reached out and snapped his neck. He also was sealed and again a bow was brought out. The right man never saw the hand that chopped him in the back of the neck. Stasis seal and then sealed for transport. The lead ninja never knew what hit her, she was looking for clues on where the group they were following had gone, then the next second both hands and one foot had arrows in them pinning her down. She screamed in pain at first but training kicked in after a few seconds. She went to bite down on the fake tooth that she and all root agents had but before she could a rubber mouthpiece gag was shoved in and all went dark. The last nin was placed in a death like state then sealed. It was five days of travel to get to the villa. For once it was a quite trip you would think that if someone wanted to hide they would have the villa in a scarcely populated area. Not this arrogant collector, his villa was smack dab in the middle of the rich section of Otafuku Gai just to show that he could do whatever he wanted and nobody could stop him. There has been six tries on him but everyone was stopped with the hunter being displayed on the villa walls as a deterrent. It was a very good deterrent there has been no attempts for over 3 years.

Casing the joint from a distance showed the place as if it was not guarded but with walking by using dates as a cover showed many different things. There were lookout locations on eight points of the compass, so if they wanted in they had to take at minimum three points out just to get in unseen. Naruto changed into feminine set of clothes matching Musashi's tho he had on a pleated skirt that covered the shorts. Lilli's set was pants of the same style of Musashi's shorts. The three spent the day shopping and sightseeing scouting out the lookout locations. The collector or who ever thought of setting up the lookouts was smart but very stupid. Smart in that each location could be seen by at least two others at any time. But the stupid thing was they all were on the same plain and only had each other for cover. Nobody was watching over them from inside the villa. That night they split up to their tasked points south, northwest, and northeast. Each of those were killed by knife point all the rest received arrows to the head but north who got two to the head. Naruto who was the one to the south reached the meeting point to the north 15 minutes later so they could inter what was considered the servants entrance. Knowing any use of chakra could potentially give them away Musashi placed rubber tips on the stilettos to muffle the sound. Entering the villa was very easy because of the lack of security measures. Once in they headed to the basement to secure the storage. Finding the storage was easy with knowing what to look for on the walls. There was not much to it, two books and a photo album which they sealed quickly. Searching the rest of the basement they found a lot of things they would like to research later. So pulling out some pre-made seals for this exact purpose they place them around the basement on the six surfaces before leaving. Now was the part that could get them in a hole lot of trouble searching for the missing nin and the collector. The first floor only revealed two that were easy taken care of with death like state senbon shots to the neck. Finding everyone else but the A and the collector was kind of funny to the three, they all were in the 'play' room taking part in the pleasures provided. Sealing off the room to the outside was time consuming but done by going to each wall opposed to the interior walls, ceiling, and floor. They made sure to seal it off with reinforcing, noise, and chakra suppressing seals. Lilli being the best Genjutsu user set one off to deaden their senses before launched five sleep gas pellets into the room. Ten minutes later they could enter the room letting the gas dissipate. Lilli unsealed the new prisoner gloves Tenten had made for them. The gloves looked like regular gloves with one little leaf symbol on the velcro strap. Once put on they acted like regular gloves unless chakra is placed in the seal in a particular pattern. When that pattern is put in the glove hardens to act as if it was molded steel gloves then it would attach itself to the chakra of the one that wears it. Using the chakra to power itself, once on for at least one minute it has stored chakra to power itself for one month so even if the prisoner could stop his/her chakra thinking that would get them off they would have to do so for one whole month nonstop for it to deactivate. After securing all the nin and other nefarious personal then selling all but the entertainment, they went around the villa searching and sealing everything. Each room was searched top to bottom and ransacked once done liquor our any other flammable liquid was spilled all over the room. If a safe was found it was busted out of the wall or once the dimensions found out was sealed to be looked at later. They even went back down to the basement to seal everything there and removed the seals that they place all around the place. They ended up sealing the entertainment also when they thought about it for a few minutes they would have to talk with Yūgao, Anko, and Lychee on what to do with the girls. Having found out from a paper on the collector's desk that he would be out for the whole night in a too public place to get at him it was discussed to force the man to expose himself for them to take. So the three left to the three locations that they had used to take out the lookouts. When at the locations they waited for the correct passing of time to then fire one contact fire arrow with the new .5 second delay seals. Which allowed an arrow to penetrate deep in a object before going off. With all that accelerant all around the place, the villa went up fast. It went from three rooms ablaze to infernal in ten seconds.

When the collector got word that his place was ablaze he was furious, he ran with the only guard he had with him, a missing ninja from Mizu no Kuni. Arriving on the roof of the south lookout station he could see the devastation in all its glory. Hearing crying near him he looked to the side to see a curvy young lady kneeling crying into her hands. Walking up to the girl with his guard behind him he asked. "Why are you crying young lady it's not like it was your place and stuff on fire like it was mine?"

"M-my sis-sister and friends were in there. (sniff) I just got back from a escort job (sniff) I had in the capital to find out (sniff) they were here.(sniff) I was on my way here to find (sniff) them when I saw this fire. (sniff)"

The collector gave his guard a motion telling him to grab the girl before turning back to look at the fire. Hearing the slight scuffle of clothing he paid no attention to it thinking the girl was now in his grasp. That was until a hand grabbed his neck and a dagger was shoved in his back threw his heart and out the front. "That is the problem with you higher end criminals, over time you get complacent, the second you found out that your place was on fire you should have went to ground for at least one year before showing yourself." was the last thing he heard in a male voice.

Naruto cleansed his dagger with his canteen then dried it off with the clothes of the collector before sealing him up. The mist missing nin head and body were placed in stasis seals and sealed also. He was a bloodline holder so he was going to be harvested they just needed the best medic nin they could find that would not ask questions. Musashi and Lilli met back up with him just as he finished the sealing process. "We need to find a good medic real quick. The guard has a bloodline that we need to harvest before his body decays. I wonder if that one medic we saw last time we were here is at the same place as last time. Let's get out of here before someone sees us." They traveled the casino route looking for the medic they knew. They ended up just getting food and a possible companion for the night. When they walked in the front door of the eatery they cased the joint finding a cute young black haired young woman in a bluish-black kimono sitting all alone in the corner.

Shizune sat in the corner drinking a juice not having much money do to her master gambling it away like always. She was trying to think of a way to make money soon so her master would not need to get another lawn again.

"Do you mind if we set with you _my_ _ **lady**_?" asked Musashi

Shizune blushed then looked up at who had talked to her. Looking up she saw three very beautiful women looking down at her especially the two very tall ones. She was having a little breast envy too. "I do not mind you can join me." The ladies sat down and ordered four big meals and four bottles of saki. After the food showed up and the drinks started to flow they started talking shop.

"How come such a _cutie_ like you is all _alone_ on a night like this. There is _no_ reason I could see that you should be by _yourself_. Well not this night _we_ will be your _company_."

"My master and I never stay in the same area for long so dating is not a thing I can do much of. This is the most time we have stayed in one place in more than six months." said Shizune with a slight slur.

Knowing they might be able to get some information from Shizune, Lilli asked "Master? as in master, master or **MASTER,** _master_?" with a wink wink.

Shizune blushed bright red "No no, no, no I'm the apprentice of Tsunade she is my master."

Musashi smiled and licked her lips "Oh _good_ , I was _hoping_ to see if I could be your _**master**_ tonight." Naruto who was actually sitting next to Shizune leaned in to bump shoulders and put an arm around her. Holding her loosely he use his hand slide up and down her side to get a feel of the woman. Using some of the skills that he and the girls trained together for soft takedowns. Shizune ended up telling them about how things were going on and the need for money. "Let's take this to our _room_ so we can get to know each other _better_."

30 seconds after the door to the hotel room closed, Shizune's kimono was off and folded in the chair and she was laying across the bed with Lilli kneeling between her legs eating her out. Musashi and Naruto sucking on her breast and giving her caresses also trading places kissing the woman. Shizune could not think with the pleasure the three were giving her every time she started to clear her head they seem to know and upped the pleasure to shut her down further. When she found out that Naruto actually was a man she was sucking him off immediately. This was her chance to lose that pesky virginity and she was not letting it get away from her now not like the last two times.

Many hours later

Shizune began to wake up, first thing she noticed was having never feeling this relaxed before as if a weight was lifted off her that she had been carrying for a long time. Next was warmth surrounding her, as if she was in a full body hug. Last was an unfamiliar but good soreness down below. That was when she felt hands begin to roam her flesh, caresses and gropes of her breast, along with light touches around her lower lips. It was when a fleshy object penetrated her once again that she opened her eyes and moaned. What she saw was the two ladies one to each side smiling down on her playing with her breast while the third she was laying on slowly fucking her.

Lilli being the less intimidating of the group when in bed waited until Shizune was at the breaking point. The point she was going to cum her brains out asked "Shizune I know it may seem to be a bad time, but do you know how to harvest a bloodline from a freshly killed body? If you do we are willing to pay you for your services. We also would like to keep you as an retainer to when we or you are in the same area as us. What we really would want would you coming back with us to our section of the leaf village to set up a clinic and teach us what you will." During this Naruto would slow to an agonizing slow and soft stroke then back to an fast and hard pounding stroke to keep her right at the edge of orgasming her brains out.

Shizune's brain was on fire but somehow she was able to think to put together what was being asked. "Yes I do, (moan) But I would only (pant) have between 15 (moan) to 30 minutes to harvest (oh god) what I could before it degraded to much. Please don't stop please harder moan. I can't (moan) go back ( **MOAN** ) to the leaf (oh god) my master needs me. (fuck me fuck me harder)"

Naruto licked her earlobe "What about you _**sexy**_ miss Shizune, What about _**Your**_ _**needs**_. You're still young you should have had children by now. It's been over 15 years that you have been on the move that's over half your life. When is she going to think of _**you**_ and not herself. I'll even throw in one more thing to sweeten the _deal_. I am willing to make you a _**mother**_." Naruto bit down on her ear and slammed hard into her love box and came hard which set Shizune off. Naruto did not know that was the one thing she wanted for the last five years. She had help deliver a baby once and saw how the mother looked after it was over. The smile and glow of the mother, over the years she would talk to women at the springs to find out what it was like. Even going to the orphanages in the cities she visited to be around babies to see what it was like. So hearing Naruto say that she put her hands over her uterus and pumped medical chakra into it. She was getting pregnant now what ever it would take, whatever she had to do she was having a child.

Musashi seeing the reaction and what she was doing knew they had the woman tagged bagged and sealed. So she reached over to her clothes and pulled out a purple choker and placed it on the woman. She then used her chakra to set the seals to the correct setting for a member of the family and pulled the leaf symbol off. Placing the leaf on Shizune's right hand ring finger she and Lilli built up chakra on their tongue then licked across Shizune's nipples causing the woman to orgasm hard again. Which caused the leaf to meld into the finger. Using the language that they found asked "Shizune can you hear and understand me?" Shizune still convulsing and not trusting her voice nodded. " Even if we would like to stay like this for the day but we really need to hurry up we still need to harvest the bloodline before it goes bad. So while Lilli and Naruto shower I'll be cleaning you up as we wait for them to finish."

And done

How will Tsunade react to Shizune wanting to leave back to the leaf. Will she go with or be left behind now that Shizune has found something she has really wanted.

Otafuku Gai used from one of my fav fic's "The Missing Hokage" by Jonque


	6. Chapter 6

The leaf village was in disarray their "Great Uchiha" was disfigured by the demon and his whores. People were clamoring for his punishment and or death. Civilians were on the warpath any ninja that didn't think the same as them would be thrown out of business or rudely treated. The ninja let things go and blew them off knowing things would be back to normal soon. That was until one group of civilians picked on the wrong person thinking that she wouldn't do nothing. The bloodbath after that encounter was one that stopped all the bad treatment of all ninja no matter what rank.

Most would think that the one that was mistakenly abused was Anko but sadly they would be wrong this time. Oh she would have been a great choice but nope. Kurenai would be also a good choice again but nope. Even TenTen with here known association with Naruto's group you would think. No it was the shy mouse of a girl Hinata the lonely gennin candidate that caused the largest bloodbath since Itachi Uchiha did his clan in. It started as most do, it was your typical bullying of her by not only civilians but a few of the older main branch just to add insult to injury had jumped in on it. Calling her weak for not standing up to them to put the civilians in their place. It wasn't anything that has not happened before so she took it like always. That was until one of the civilians remembered that their kid had said that the girl had a crush on the boy. He then said so to which the main branch members did not take the fact that their heir liked the demon and stated she should be punished for it. She was struck down by one of them and had her jacket ripped off. As she was getting back up she saw one of the elders swinging at her face with a glowing hand saying " If you want to whore yourself out to the demon brat then do so whore." Hinata knew then what the elder was going to do. It was a punishment that no Hyuga or anybody with an eye bloodline would want. He was going to blind her with a swipe across the eyes.

Flashback no jutsu

2 years ago

Hinata had just just watched Naruto and the girls remove the eyes, tongue, and shave the head of a Hyuga elder. Said elder that they had seen rape and kill a preteen branch member one year previously. Well actually try to kill is more like it he had used the caged bird seal to try to burn her brain out to kill her. What ended up happening was her body had locked up as if she had died. Her heart and breathing had stopped for 30 seconds just long snuff for the elder to leave before her body did a soft reboot. At seeing the girl take in a deep breath the three had picked up the girl and taken her to their home to try to heal her. This time they were able to stop him before he was able to rape the girl. But were not able to get to her before her mind was broken. It was so gone she would not react to any outside stimuli. The reason for this is the fact that she was blinded by the elder. When Hinata had asked why they had did this she got an answer that shook her to the core.

"The reason we did this is this peace of shit was going to rape and kill her." Naruto said as he pointed towards the girl that Musashi and Lilli were taking care of. "What you don't know is that he had slapped her with a hand that was glowing bluish green near the eyes to blind her. She would then begin to scream about not being able to see and he would tell her if she did what he said he would fix it. Of course she would agree to it and he would then use her body sexually. Afterwards he would tell her he lied about fixing her eyes saying that he fried them when he had slapped her. He would then laugh at the girl's cries and begging. Then after a few minutes he would either leave the girl if she was completely broken or fry her brain if she had any fight left to her. Most of the girls he has done this too end up killing themselves. Of all of them this is only the fourth one to still be alive, if you call being in a vegetative state being alive. Hopefully with the news that we have taken him down these girls might recover some. Musashi take the girl to the others and Lilli get Hinata home, I'll take care of this guy. By time i'm done he will never stick his dick in anyone again." That's when Naruto pulled out one of his daggers and made the elder a woman without any pain killers. Later that day said elder was found, well parts of his body, having hung himself in the forest of death with some of the animals eating what was left.

On the way to the Hyuga home Lilli had tried to calm Hinata down from what she had seen. "I know what you have seen was disturbing and you don't know what to think. I have one thing for you to think of. With the records we have been able to find this is the 20th time something like this has happened. Of the ones that were left alive all but one has taken their own life shortly after. We know that you have been following us sometimes do to you liking Naruto, but we ask that if you are two continue to do so. Please watch out for yourself, you are a very kind girl and we all like that about you. But one day that kindness is going to get you in a very nasty spot. Will you stand up and protect yourself or does something like what happened to that girl have to happen before it gets through that thick head of yours." At that Lilli turned away to go a different direction now that the Hyuga home was the next gate down.

Hinata would still follow them and sometimes train with them over the years.

Flashback no jutsu Kai

Just now remembering what that hand meant and what Lilli had said that day two years ago, something in Hinata snapped. The elder was not expecting the little mouse of a girl to close the gap between them catch his arm and bitch slap him with the same attack he was just going to use. The high pitched scream that reached his ears seconds later signaled he was not the only one to get such a harsh treatment from the girl. Hideki was two years older than Hinata, and he had repeatedly hinted to her that he could not wait for her to be demoted to the branch house. His threats on what he was going to do in detail was up there with tentacle porn. That was why her next hit was to his junk with an ten times over powered junken strike which completely removed said organ and friends. Being so overpowered the strike cauterized the area so he would not bleed out which was good the bad part was his nerve endings were lit up like a power station at full pull. It was so bad that the only way to keep him sane was to surgically make him female so he could spend 2-3 hours daily getting said itch scratched. Even then that was the only time his mind would be clear was during that act. Hideki would not be the only one that day to end up like that. By time Hinata was subdued two main branch and three civilians were like Hideki, two more each blinded, and nearly 40 injured 10 of those anbu. That was not even counting the 100 + dead mutilated civilian bodies, it was going to be days cleaning up that mess. What surprised many was that all it took to stop Hinata was Tenten saying a few words to her. Tenten ended up telling the anbu that no male should be around Hinata for the time being. So Anko took her and Tenten to T&I to debrief the girl. Lychee and Yūgao met them there.

12321

Things slowing down on this story writing wise with work and ideas of other stories in my head. This was a quick chap to keep everything moving.


	7. Chapter 7

Orichimaru was having the best day of the year, he just got done killing two hunter nin teams, one from the leaf and one from Kumo. In their equipment was some supplies that he was out looking for in the first place so he was able to go back to his hide out earlier than he had thought was possible. Once getting back he was able to check his experiments to find out that each one had positive outcomes. Nobody had bothered him about any of his ninja beating each other up or killing each other. So he was in his happy place when some nobody grunt came to him to drop off messages from his spies from all around the elemental countries. Lucky for the grunt Orichimaru had waved him off and was able to get to the other side of the base before things went sideways.

Orichimaru was going through all the messages, things were going good all around. The only thing that was worrying was that it seemed that the canon fader that he was going to use for his attack on the leaf was disappearing all over the land of fire. Other that things were ok, that was until that last message came up, it was the only one that really mattered to him. He knew that he would get all the information he need to know for the invasion so he could adjust his plans. He would also get an update on the Uchia, then he would set up personal to watch him were ever he goes. The message was just like he had expected at first, his plans didn't look like he would have to change much at all. That was when things had gone all wrong, he saw that things in the leaf has gone off the rails. The lowered defenses were now at there war time status, most of his spies and pawns were either dead or currently in T&I, and last but not least the Uchia was injured in a way that made him furious about it. The eyes that he was going to take once they were activated and advanced, now had one missing do to what he read was the Uchia being an arugant stupid idiot. Anyone with half a brain could see that the three Kabuto had mentioned would not put up with his shit. Now he was going to have to wait for the idiot to have some kids so he could get a pair. He knew he might be able to get the one that was left but now that he was injured like that the Uchia would not be let out of the village without heavy guard if at all. Even that wasn't that bad, it was going to set his plans back some but not too much, it was the unseen or noticed exploding seal which was primed and ready to go that Orichimaru had in his hand.

Most would think, how would he not notice the seal, well normally you would be correct in thinking that but you have to remember most messages that are sent are in a code and/or hidden only to come out with an application of chakra. To which this one had both, so when he had applied some to Kabuto's message he had inadvertently did so to the other messages that were in his hand. One of many which were compromised by our three junior hunters about a year ago. What they had done when they found the information dealer was wait until he left his place of business was replaced all his paper supplies with explosive seal paper reactive to his chakra signature. They had also placed seals on the insides of the cabinet which would convert any new papers placed into the same along with copying them. The seal would only go into activation if the informer would place chakra into the paper to hide the information on it. Then when the receiver would put some in to read the message the tag would set. The tag would delay for ten minutes before going off, slowly stunning itself to the surrounding chakra to hide the signature before it would activate. Once ready to go three seals would activate in sequence. The first would jamb all jutsu usage like how Naruto had learned to do so by pulsing out at different frequencies. The second seal would then scan the surrounding area to find all chakra signatures. Then the last would detonate in the strongest chakra signature's direction with what ever jutsu that was set for that explosive note seal.

This seal happened to have the worst explosive type possible for an underground bunker, the infamous air fuel bomb. Orichimaru's first notice that things were about to go very bad for himself was the massive amount of flammable gas that burst out of one of the sheets of paper in his hands. That would not have been too much a problem if this lab was secured like labs like this should always be but being a cheep ass like he was. The ventilation system was not separated from the rest of the base. So with the explosive release of gas and with the vents just happen to be on full blast at the time, the air fuel mix in one quarter of the basses rooms was just perfect when the delay spark finally went off. It did not help that in his infamous wisdom had placed this lab at the worst possible location for this base, it was located below the rest of the base. Lets just say the only person to survive the explosion was Orichimaru, the rest of the personal either died from the shock wave, fire storm, or the implosion. It would be months before he was strong enough to slither himself from that location to take the long distance travel to the next closes base he had. Once their he would take over a new body. What he did not know was by being out of touch for so long it would bite him drastically in the ass.

Just found an Beta. This may be the last chap that goes up before the rewrite goes up I'm trying to decide if i'll post it here as the next chapters or as a new story. No mater what this will stay up as is so far. There are many stories that I had read that have been rewritten that the old version (the better to me) was removed and didn't even get 1/2 way to the point of the old one.


End file.
